one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Xiao Long vs Spiderman (RWBY vs Marvel)
Yang Xiao Long vs Spiderman One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 11 ' ' Yang woke up with a start. She looked up and saw she was lying in a bed. Yang got up and started walking around. She saw Blake laying in a different bed weeping. “Uhh are you ok Blake?” said Yang. “No not really, our teammates our dead!” said Blake. “WHAT?! Ruby and Weiss are dead?!” said Yang. “Y-esss.” said Blake. “WHO DID THIS!” shouted Yang. “I don’t know. The guy who blasted you I killed, so it wasn’t him!” said Blake. “I WILL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS! I AM GOING RIGHT NOW!” yelled Yang as she stormed out the door. Yang walked out the door and saw a red suited guy hanging upside down. “Where you spying on us?” said Yang. “Umm….. Maybe?” said Spiderman. “Are you the guy who killed my friend and my sister!” said Yang. “No, it’s just I’m a creepy guy hehe!” said Spiderman. “You are acting too innocent. You killed them and you know it. I will kill you for that!” said Yang as she bared her fists. “Look, I am a superhero, I don’t kill-” started Spiderman. Yang quickly punched Spiderman off the wall. “Ok your on!” said Spiderman. ' ' Another Epic Fight Baby! ' ' FIGHT!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Yang quickly punched Spiderman off the wall and on the swing on the playground. “You know, I really didn’t kill your-” started Spiderman. But Yang interrupted him and quickly kicked him into the slide. “Huh.” said Spiderman. Spiderman quickly shot a web at Yang’s face, and then Spiderman kicked Yang into the building. Spiderman had kicked Yang into team JNPR’s room. ' ' 50… ' ' Ren and Nora were in the middle of a Go Fish game, and Jaune was still sleeping. “Uhhhhhh.” said Ren as he watched the fight go on. “What the heck is going on?!” said Jaune as he woke up. “Should we help?” said Nora. “We are in the middle of a game no thanks.” said Ren. “Ya and I am tired.” said Jaune as he went to bed. “Ok.” said Nora as she drew a card and set it on the table. ' ' 40… ' ' Yang punched Spiderman into the air, and then Yang quickly kicked Spiderman into the ground. “Your tough. Not good enough though.” said Spiderman as he shot a web at Yang’s hands. Spiderman then shot millions of webs at Yang, and soon she was covered in them. “See? It’s what you get for messing with me girl.” said Spiderman as he walked away. ' ' 30… ' ' The webs exploded away as Yang activated her semblance. “Uh oh.” said Spiderman as he watched Yang charge at her. Yang punched Spiderman into the air, and then Yang punched Spiderman to Africa. Spiderman landed in The Ghost ship. Kanan and Ezra just stared at Spiderman. “What?” said Spiderman as he left The Ghost. ' ' 20… ' ' Soon, Yang was next to Spiderman. Spiderman quickly tripped Yang to the ground, and then attached two webs to both his hands, and flung backwards. Spiderman then started flying at Yang, with the 2 webs in his hands. Spiderman kicked Yang with all his might, and Yang flew across the world. In the middle of a race, the race just started and Yang fricking flew right past the finish line. “Uhhhhhhh the winner is that guy?!” said the announcer as he pointed at Yang flying away. ' ' 10… ' ' Yang soon then flew behind Spiderman, and Yang punched Spiderman into the air. Yang then grabbed Spiderman’s head and ripped it off his body. “Hehehe it’s what you get. There you go sister, I avenged you!” said Yang. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' THIS MELEE’S VICTORY GOES TO… YANG XIAO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Teenagers themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Marvel vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Web Shows vs Comic Book themed One Minute Melee